


Darling, You'll Always be an Angel to Me

by definetlynotahunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, I swear to God this is ridiculous, Love, M/M, once again, these boys, this was a prompt for noangelsinthegarrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts a picture of Cas on top of their Christmas tree in the bunker. Cas doesn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You'll Always be an Angel to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was given to me on tumblr by noangelsinthegarrison. Bless, the best prompts come from her.

Darling, You'll Always be an Angel to Me  
Cas walked into the main room of the bunker to see Dean balancing precariously on a stepladder, reaching up to the top of the tree. He walked closer, but couldn't quite see what he was putting on top of their Christmas tree. “Dean, what are you doing?”  
“Cas, shit!” Dean started, and proceeded to fall off of the ladder. Cas darted forward awkwardly and tried to catch him, but only managed to take Cas with him. They ended up on the floor in a tangled heap. “Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that. You okay?”  
“Yes, Dean, I am fine.” He looked up at the tree and saw possibly the strangest thing in all his existence. “Dean, why have you put a picture of me on top of the tree?”  
Dean cursed as he tried to untangle them from the leftover Christmas lights, but there were so many knots they'd never get free without outside assistance. He puffed and gave up. “Well, it's traditional to put either a star on top of a tree...” He looked at Cas nervously – Dean Winchester, nervous? - and bit his lower lip. “or an angel.”  
Cas' head was buzzing a million miles an hour. He picked at a wire and got free, standing immediately. “I am no longer an angel, Dean.”  
Dean scrambled up, and Cas had to suppress laughter as he stumbled on the cords, but all thought of laughter was gone as Dean came up to him and stood very close. He tentatively reached his hand up and cupped Cas' cheek. “You'll always be my angel.”  
Cas' eyes started to water. “Dean...”  
“Yea, Cas?”  
“I think... I'm very new to this whole human thing, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I love you?” His blue eyes looked into green pleading.  
Dean's breath caught in his throat. “I think you got it right Cas. I love you too.” And slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in and kissed his angel, stealing his breath away.  
This kiss was nothing and everything like Cas had imagined. It was slow and tender, and Dean was saying more with this kiss than he had with his words. Slowly, after what felt like a millenia, Dean tenderly parted his lover's lips, and decided right then and there that he was going to be with Cas forever.  
Dean pulled away and tenderly nipped at the pout that formed. “Wanna take this somewhere more private, angel?”  
Cas shivered. “Yes, Dean, I would like that very much.”  
******WARNING: GAY SEX IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN*****  
Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him to Dean bedroom, and as soon as Dean closed the door, he was surprised as Cas – who was pretty strong for such a little guy – pushed him up against the door and began to devour his mouth. Dean moaned and wove one hand in Cas' thick black locks, using the other to grab a handful of his angel's ass and pull them tight together. Cas groaned and Dean took advantage of his distraction to throw Cas back onto the bed, smirking at the angel's shocked expression.  
Dean unbuttoned his flannel shirt, leaving it to hang, and crawled over Cas. Instead of kissing him, he buried his head in Cas' neck, sucking and biting, leaving bruises in his wake. “Dean, clothes.” Dean chuckled at his lover's impatience. He helped Cas with his shirt and jeans, his own following, leaving them both in only their boxers. Cas' were actually some Dean had loaned him, as they hadn't yet had time to get the angel any clothes of his own. Dean palmed him through the boxers and grinned wickedly as Cas groaned and bucked his hips upwards, seeking more friction.  
Dean's mouth returned to Cas' ear. “I'm gonna fuck you into this mattress so hard you forget your own name.” He licked at the shell of his ear and was satisfied by the gasp his words brought. He reached into the drawer in his bedside table and grabbed a tube of lube, slicking two fingers and easing one into Cas' ass, going slowly, allowing his angel time to adjust. “You okay up there?”  
“I'd be better if you would just fuck me already.” As if to add emphasis, Cas wriggled his hips.   
The words went straight to Dean's throbbing cock. “I don't wanna hurt you, baby.” He managed to murmur, and added a second finger. He crooked them upwards and Cas' entire body arched off the bed, and a whining sound he'd never admit to making came out of his mouth. Dean grinned and stroked the spot again, knowing what it was from one of his past girlfriends who liked to finger his ass while she blew him.   
Cas was incoherent by the time Dean had added a third finger. “Please, ungh, Dean!”  
Dean removed his fingers and lubed up his cock, wiping the hand absentmindedly on the bed. He could clean it up later. He lined up his cock with Cas' throbbing ass. “You sure?”  
Cas almost shrieked, and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, urging him on. Slowly, ever so slowly, Dean inched his way in. He wanted so bad to just slam into that tight heat, but concern for his angel allowed him to go slowly, stopping as he bottomed out. He was frozen over Cas, breath intermingling as they both adjusted. “Dean, if you don't move soon, I think I might explode.”  
Dean set a steady pace, and Cas met him for every thrust. After a few thrusts, Cas pulled his face down and they locked lips. Cas pulled back and put his lips to Dean's ear. “Thought you were gonna fuck me so hard, something like that. Big bad Dean Winchester not up to the challenge?”  
Dean growled and pulled all the way out, slamming back in quickly causing Cas to arch his back and moan. Dean continued this hard and fast past, and so focused was he on the task at hand, his orgasm took him completely off guard. As he came hard into Cas' ass, he faintly realized that his angel was coming with him. He pulled out gently, walked over to the bathroom to grab a wet rag, cleaned them up as best he could, and flopped on the bed next to him, wrapping his lover tight in his arms, pulling the blankets over the both of them.  
Cas snuggled deeper into Dean's embrace. “Love you. Mine forever.”  
“I'm yours. And you're my angel.” And the two of them drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. This is unedited, all mistakes are my own, but please point them out so I can try and fix them!


End file.
